W is for What?
by IvyNyx
Summary: Jay and Carlos start dating, then Jay leaves him for Mal, does Carlos get his happily ever after or does he have to watch Mal take his fairy tale life?


I don't own any of the recognizable places or characters. This story is part of a series that is called Descendants A-Z and is cross posted (always under "IvyNyx").

* * *

Jay smiled down at the sleeping boy in his arms. If someone had told him he'd ever fall in love with Carlos De Vil he would have punched them in the face and walked away. Now though, there was no where else he'd rather be. He'd always had a soft spot for the other boy, he'd never thought of him as more than a friend though. That had changed one month ago.

 _After Ben's coronation Jay tried to dance with Audrey, but she'd spun off and left him alone. Carlos pulled him over to dance with him and Jane. Jay had gone along, when Jane got tired and went on a nearby bench. Jay and Carlos continued dancing together. When the DJ switched to slow songs Jay was sure Carlos would either go sit or get Jane to dance with. Instead he stepped closer to Jay and let his arms fall around the taller boys waist, "Just one sappy dance please?"._

 _Jay smirked at his friend, "Sure thing 'Los"._

 _Three songs later Jay hadn't pushed him away and Carlos hadn't willingly let go. Instead he was resting his head on Jay's chest. When Carlos first put his head down Jay thought about teasing his pale friend, but it was rare that Carlos initiated contact. Unless he was scared, which for once he didn't seem to be._

" _You two are disgustingly adorable" Mal said from her spot next to them. Ben didn't say anything, but nodded along with his girlfriend._

" _I don't do adorable." Jay said._

" _Sure ya don't." Mal said, "So you and 'Los a couple now or what?"_

" _Or what. He wanted to dance and Jane was tired so I filled in." Jay told his purple haired friend._

" _Humm too bad, you both look happy together. Or do you have an excuse for that sappy grin on your face too?" Mal said, she enjoyed teasing Jay. She also knew Carlos had a crush the size of Auradon on the older thief._

" _I'm allowed to be happy." Jay said, his voice defensive._

" _We all are, enjoy your dance." Mal said grabbing Ben's hand and heading for the drink table._

" _We don't have to keep dancing" Carlos said, picking his head up to look at Jay._

" _Are you enjoying it?" Jay asked_

" _Yeah, but-"_

" _No buts, I'm happy, you're happy no one else matters." Jay told him._

 _His reward was a blinding smile before Carlos put his head back down, hoping to hide his blush._

" _Your face matches your tie" Jay laughed._

" _Shut up." Carlos growled, no real malice behind it._

" _It's cute" Jay told him, before taking the others advice and shutting up._

 _Carlos looked up at Jay, no way in hell had the thief just called him cute. Carlos had taken a risk asking Jay for a slow dance and that had turned out well. He tried to steady his nerves, that was pointless. With a soft sigh he rolled his weight onto his toes and stood as tall as he could to press a chaste kiss to Jays lips. He immediately dropped back and let his head fall onto Jay's chest before the other boy could fully process what he'd done._

" _What was that for?" Jay asked. He thought Carlos might like him as more than a friend, but they'd never tried anything more._

" _Just me being a worthless freak, sorry" Carlos mumbled, his mothers favorite name for him falling from his lips before he could stop it._

" _You're not worthless 'Los." Jay said, his hand absently playing with a strand of Carlos's hair. "Do you think you might like me as more than a friend?"_

 _He felt Carlos nod against his chest. With a smile he gave the other boys hair a soft tug, Carlos looked up at him. Jay leaned down and kissed his pale friend, when he pulled back he had to laugh at his friends shocked expression._

" _You look like you've seen a ghost." Jay grinned_

" _A ghost would be a lot less terrifying, and probably more expected." Carlos said._

" _Hey, there's no rule against me kissing my friend, or doing anything else with him" Jay said with a wink._

 _Carlos turned bright red, but laughed anyway. They had been inseparable ever since that night._

"Are you two getting up today?" Mal asked walking into their room like she owned the place, Ben and Evie on her heels.

"Sooner or later" Jay said as Carlos stretched having been awoken by Mal's big mouth.

"Better question, are you wearing anything under that sheet?" Evie asked with a knowing smirk.

Carlos pulled the blanket over his head and Jay laughed, "want me to get up and you can find out?" he asked with a wink.

Evie grabbed Mal and Ben, "We'll be outside, put some clothes on and come out." she gave the others a tug into the hall.

"Not how I wanted to start my morning." Carlos whined.

"Well we could repeat last night, but there's a good chance one of them will interrupt us." Jay said while sliding out of bed and pulling on his boxers. Five minutes later he was dressed and Carlos still hadn't moved. With a wicked grin he yanked all the blankets off the bed leaving a naked Carlos behind.

"What the fuck!" The younger boy shrieked trying to scramble after the blankets.

"Gotta get up freckles" Jay said throwing a ball of clothes at him.

Carlos continued to whine and bitch as he pulled on his clothes.

"Morning guys!" Evie chirped as they got closer to the table.

"Hi" Jay said, Carlos just lifted his middle finger in salute.

"I have never met less of a morning person" Ben joked

Carlos slid onto the bench next to Jay and put his head down on his arms, "sm kt me up a night"

"Once more, without your hoodie in your mouth" Mal said laughing at her friend.

"Someone kept me up all night." Carlos said lifting his head long enough to talk before it fell back into the darkness of his arms.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night, a few commands but no complaints" Jay said laughing.

Evie took pity on Carlos and tapped him on the head with her half empty coffee cup, he tipped his head enough to see her.

"Take whats left, should help a little"

He silently reached out and took the white cup, quickly draining it before putting his head back down.

"What time did ya'll go to sleep?" Ben asked

"Somewhere around sunrise" Jay said

"Fucking rabbits" Mal told them.

Carlos stood at the edge of the bleachers, frozen. He could feel his heart breaking but at the same time he couldn't look away. Under the partial privacy offered by the steel seats Jay and Mal were making out, Jay's hand under her shirt and her hand inside his pants. Finally Carlos convinced his feet to move, they lead him to Mal and Evie's dorm. Evie was busy cutting a stack of fabric when Carlos walked in, she didn't even look up, just said hi as she recognized his footsteps. When he didn't answer, but locked the door behind him she looked up to see his tear stained cheeks.

She pulled him into a hug and leaned against the now closed door while he cried his heart out. She didn't bother asking what was wrong, it was obvious he wouldn't tell her right this second. A few minutes later she heard someone try the door before a hesitant knock sounded. Evie was startled when Carlos's face morphed into anger. She let him go when he pulled away, she was at a loss to know what was even happening.

Carlos turned and ripped the door open. Evie suddenly had a better idea what was going on, Mal and Jay were standing on the other side holding hands. Her hand flew to her mouth to hide the gasp.

"I can explain" Jay said the second he saw Carlos.

Carlos didn't even let him finish before he attacked the older boy, he felt his knuckles bust open and start to bleed with the first punch to Jay's jaw. He didn't slow down his attack, punching and kicking every inch of the other boy he could reach. Evie tried to pull him off and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs. Finally Ben saw them and ran down the hall. He pulled Carlos off Jay and pinned his arms behind him.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"That piece of shit was just busy making out with and feeling up your girlfriend under the bleachers." Carlos growled.

Ben's head snapped up to look at Mal and Jay, "You have _got_ to be kidding me, you'd do that to fucking Carlos?" Jay at least had the sense to look ashamed.

"'Los, me and Mal broke up a week ago" Ben said, waiting for someone else to say more.

"I'm sorry C. I meant to end it with you, but I know you'd be hurt and I couldn't do it."

"Yeah, you coulda ended it and told me what the fuck was going on. No, much more fun to see the guy I love under the bleachers making out with his friend. That doesn't hurt at all. Fuck you Jay." Carlos said ripping his arms out of Ben's grasp and running down the hallway.

"Well, you fucked that up nicely" Evie said before walking the same way as Carlos had just ran. She doubted she could do much but she could make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. She went to the tourney field, knowing instinctively Carlos would have run for the woods. She followed the path until the split, then asked her magic mirror for help. Ten minutes later she saw Carlos sitting at the base of an ancient birch tree. She didn't make herself known yet, she figured he needed some time to cry and think before he faced a friend.

Carlos ran blindly, he ended up at his favorite spot in Auradon, an old tree in the woods. He sat under it and pulled his knees up, hiding his face in them. He yanked his hood up to fully hide his head. He couldn't believe his life was this fucking rotten. He'd been in love with Jay for ages, the night of the coronation when Jay kissed him he was sure he'd die of happiness. With a choked sob, the image of him and Mal floated back through his head.

Evie watched her friends thin frame shake, finally she heard broken sobs and decided she'd waited long enough. She walked over and knelt next to him, wrapping both arms around him. He leaned into her and continued his crying. Twenty minutes later he asked, voice scratchy and broken, "What did I do to deserve this? Even on the Isle I wasn't evil!". He no more than finished the sentence when another sob wracked his thin frame.

"Honey you didn't do anything. Jay should be skinned alive from what I can tell." she let her hand trail up and down his arm.

Neither could tell you how long they sat there, at some point Carlos's sobs quieted to hiccups before he stopped all together. Evie didn't talk or try to make him talk. Finally as the sun started to set he asked, "did you know anything?"

"I knew Mal and Ben had broken up, but not why or anything about her and Jay."

Carlos didn't say or do anything for a while before he spoke again.

"I can't go back to my dorm, I can't look at _him_ right now."

"When you're ready we'll bring you to Ben, I think he'll let you sleep there for a few days."

"Thanks E."

The sun had long set when Carlos finally stood, Evie close behind him. As they exited the woods Evie linked her arm with his. They walked silently to Ben's door. He opened the door a minute after Evie knocked.

"Ben, can 'Los crash here for a while?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course" Ben said without pause.

Carlos didn't say anything just walked in and laid down on the couch.

"It's bad then?" Ben asked Evie quietly.

"The whole time we've been out in the woods, he's been crying most of it. He wasn't even this broken when his dad died, and that was bad."

"Yeah, when Mal broke things off she was really worried about how Carlos would take it. She is _pissed_ at Jay right now for not ending it with 'Los before he caught them."

"Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"Mal said like two weeks."

"Asshole. I'm gonna go see what Mal has to say about all of this. If you need help with C come get me, I think he'll probably hold your couch down for a while."

"It's one heartbroken kid, I can handle it." Ben said with a laugh "don't kill Mal, I don't think she could help it."

Ben woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of sobbing. The night before quickly came back to him, he slid out of bed and sat on the couch next to Carlos, he thought for a second before letting his arm drape across the lithe boys shoulders. Carlos leaned against him.

"You wanna talk about it" Ben asked, a negative head shake answered him.

Ten minutes later Carlos had stopped crying, Ben stood up and grabbed Carlos's hand. "Come on, you're sleeping with me." Carlos looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Not like that, I'm as straight as they get. But I know you Isle kids usually sleep together so I'm filling in"

"Thanks" Carlos said softly sliding into the huge bed. "I haven't slept alone since we got to Auradon."

Ben let his arm drape around Carlo's waist, he expected it to be mildly odd holding a boy, but it wasn't. Evie often joked that Carlos was like a living teddy bear, for once he could see it.

Carlos woke up the next morning before Ben and got up, he decided he needed to face Jay sooner rather than later. Catching him off guard at sunrise o'clock would work even better. He knew Jay would stay with Mal over him, he was worthless and Mal was damn near perfect for Jay. He didn't really want to lose Jay forever though. He walked back to his own dorm, anger and sadness both fighting for dominance inside his head. By the time he reached the door they were still in a stalemate. He walked into the room and yanked the blankets off the sleeping boy.

"The hell!"

"My thoughts exactly." Carlos deadpanned, inwardly happy to see Jay had a nice black eye from him.

"Oh, hi 'Los" Jay said scooting back to lean against the headboard. Carlos silently curse his ability to act confidant all the time.

"Yeah hi. Care to explain what the hell is going on with Mal?"

"I really am sorry. Me and her were drinking a couple weeks ago and ended up making out and I don't know. I don't love her more than you, just differently. "

"And you couldn't have just told me any of that in the last two weeks?" Carlos felt his eyes tear up and fought to keep them from falling.

"I know you're in love with me, I didn't want to hurt you!" Jay growled, why couldn't Carlos understand he didn't _want_ to hurt him.

"Yeah, thanks, this way didn't hurt at all." Carlos said, one lone tear falling.

"I know it did, I happened to be able to feel how pissed you were in the hallway." Jay said with a smirk.

"I'm not even remotely sorry for hitting you" Carlos said not looking up.

"Don't expect you to be" Jay said while getting off the bed, he moved to stand right in front of Carlos. The steady stream of tears from the others eyes hurting more than any punch he could throw. He let his hand rest on Carlos's shoulder, inwardly happy the smaller boy didn't immediately shove him away.

"You're still my best friend 'Los, I don't want this to fuck us up forever."

Carlos didn't say anything, but stepped forward to wrap his arms around Jay's waist. Jay paused for a moment before deciding not hugging his friend would probably hurt him more, he let his arms fall around bony shoulders with a soft sigh.

"So with whatever we are now, am I allowed to snuggle with you?" Carlos asked, his voice rough from trying to control his emotions.

"'course you are. It's Mal for crying out loud, she won't expect us to never be near each other ever again. Anything you'd do with E you can still do with me"

"Oh good, when can I cut your hair" Carlos said with a laugh.

Jay absently ran a hand through his ebony locks, as if making sure they were still there.

"Ask me again when it's actually morning, I slept like pure shit without my teddy bear." Jay said through a yawn, he let go of Carlos and motioned towards the bed. Carlos laid down, trying to stay on his side, Jay threw an arm around him and drew him back against his chest. Carlos let his hand rest on top of Jay's.

"Much better, night 'Los" Jay said.

Carlos shook his head, there was no way in hell this was going to help his sanity any, but before he could ponder it he found himself drifting off to sleep.

"He'll be in there trust me" Mal said looking at Ben "probably sleeping together like nothing on earth is wrong".

"'Los beat the shit out of him. There is no way they'd be cuddling together less than eighteen hours later." Ben said.

"Betcha fifty bucks you're wrong." Mal said.

"I wouldn't take those odds" Evie said

"You're on" Ben told the purple haired girl, ignoring Evie.

Mal shoved the door open and grinned, Jay was laying on his back one arm around Carlos's side. Carlos was curled against his side with one arm thrown across the tanned boy's stomach.

"Ta-da you owe me fifty bucks" Mal said softly, "Lets just hang and wait for them to wake up, I doubt either one slept well without the other. They haven't been apart since before we came here"

Ben handed her the money and sat on the couch. Mal flipped the TV on and turned the volume way down to wait for the boys to join them in the land of the living.

"How long has it really been since one of them slept alone?" Ben asked softly.

"Since Carlos was seven" Evie answered without pause, "Jafar doesn't care where Jay is so he pretty much always sneaked into 'Los's room."

Ben looked over at the boys on the bed, then to Mal. Something didn't feel right about this. If the boys had been close for over seven years it didn't make sense for Mal to suddenly come between them.

Two hours later Jay stretched and rolled onto his side pulling Carlos as close as he could. The motion made the smaller boy wake up and smile up at the thief, a split second later he remembered the events of the last day. Jay just squeezed him in a hug. Mal hearing motion on the bed turned to look at them, seeing Jay had opened his eyes she walked over and slid into the bed on his other side, letting her arm fall above Carlos's being careful not to actually touch the blonde boy.

"Well shit, if I knew this was an option I'd have picked it in the first place." Jay said when Mal pressed herself against his back.

"Not an option, I'm just not enough of a bitch to make him move." Mal said. Carlos laughed and slid out of bed.

"He's all yours, s'long as I get to sleep next to him I think I can survive this crap." Carlos told Mal while digging in his dresser for some clothes.

"Works for me, I didn't really expect you to just vanish. I really thought Jay would grow a set of balls and talk to you about what was going on, you know so we'd end up here before you had a melt down."

Carlos didn't say a word, just walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Five minutes later he came out to Mal sitting on Jays lap while Jay leaned against the headboard. Jay looked up at Carlos and felt his mouth go dry.

"Guess that's my punishment?" Jay tried to joke.

Carlos smirked. His jeans were skin tight over that he had an open leather vest with nothing under it.

"Bloody hell, you haven't dressed like that in years" Evie said, remembering the days before Carlos's torso was covered in scars. Back then he rarely wore a shirt, unless it was an open vest, as he'd done today.

"Kinda having a case of fuck it all today" Carlos said, smirk still firmly in place, his eyes emotionless. With that he walked out to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Did his brain get liquefied or something?" Ben asked, he'd _never_ seen Carlos act or dress like that.

"No" Evie said trailing off, "I can remember him like that, but it's been a really long time."

"Basically, if he can hold that mask up this whole thing will be fine, I don't want to think about if he drops it though" Mal said.

"Can you explain this to me?" Ben asked

"Back before I met 'Los he didn't give a shit what he said or did, if he pissed someone off he'd take a beating and walk away not caring. Absolutely nothing phased him, a few months after he started acting like the Carlos you know with me and Evie. When we came to Auradon he wanted to fit in so he stopped the emotionless act. He just hides behind what amounts to a mask, no matter what's going on in his head."

"That is no kind of healthy!" Ben complained.

"Do you want to go tell him that, because between this Carlos and the broken one we had yesterday I like this one a lot better." Evie said.

"Okay, shall we go see how he handles Auradon not giving a fuck?" Ben asked while reaching down to help Evie off the couch. Mal got up and Jay pulled on a shirt having slept in his pants.

Walking into the cafeteria was priceless. Carlos was sitting eating his breakfast, Chad and company were standing over him hurling insults. Carlos seemed to be deaf to it all, right as Ben and the other Isle kids walked in Chad took a fist full off Carlos's hair.

"Hey fag I'm talking to you." Chad said, his friends laughing along with him.

"Call me what you want, you're the one pulling another guys hair hoping to get a rise out of him, seems like you're the fag not me." Carlos deadpanned.

"Everyone knows you and Jay are fucking." Chad said.

"Jay, you mean the guy that just walked in holding Mal's hand?" Carlos asked innocence in his voice.

Chad's head whipped around, Carlos hid his smile in his cup, the emotionless game was kinda fun in Auradon.

Everyone walked in ignoring Chad and his merry band of assholes to get their breakfast. Carlos seemed to be holding his own quite well. By the time they got to the table Chad had left Carlos alone.

"He was a charming little fuck today" Carlos said when they sat. Ben felt his eyes widen, Carlos hardly ever cursed.

"That mask would make my mother proud." Evie commented

"No mask, just shut off the painful parts, left an asshole behind." Carlos told her with a shrug.

Six months later Carlos had settled into the new routine fairly well. He'd spend his day as an emotionless zombie and his nights laying next to Jay. He didn't even try to date, but he continued dressing in a way that had gotten the attention of every straight girl and gay guy in the school. Evie had fun making him new outfits, and he had fun wearing them.

If Carlos was a little more violent in tourney today no one commented, if he went to bed before Jay was even back to the room, no one said anything. He'd been off all day but no one was talking about why, except Ben and Evie.

"I'm worried about Carlos" Ben said after pulling Evie into an empty class room. Tourney had ended and Carlos had practically ran back to his dorm.

"We can't do anything, just let nature take its course. I promise, it's going to work out." Evie said.

"How the hell is anything going to work out Jay and Mal are engaged, Jay wants 'Los as his best man. I don't care how many layers of ice he builds up there is no way he will be able to stand by for that."

"Exactly. So hold on to your hat" Evie smiled.

"Wait you're seriously gonna let Carlos lose his shit at his best friends wedding?"

"Yes I am. I have _no_ idea what started Jay and Mal together, but Jay and Carlos have been practically glued together since they were kids. I know everything looks good on the outside, but the happily ever after is not Jay and Mal." Evie said.

"That's just evil" Ben said.

"Mhmm" Evie agreed

Carlos felt he deserved a medal. He'd agreed to be Jay's best man at the wedding which would take place on valentines day, as if Carlos needed another reason to hate that holiday. He didn't quite know how he'd get through it but he knew he would mange, if only because it was important to Jay.

The night before the wedding Mal handed Jay a cookie, he looked at her suspicious, a single cookie from a girl known for using love spells was suspicious.

"Just eat it, I can't go through tomorrow if you don't." Mal said without details.

"Does it have love potion in it?" Jay asked

"No it doesn't" Mal said, Jay took a bite, as he swallowed Mal told him, "it has the antidote in it. I'm sorry Jay, I was fucking selfish. At this point you either love me too, or you'll hate me for life."

Jay felt the spell break as soon as he swallowed, he no longer felt the urge to hug or kiss Mal, and he certainly didn't want to marry her. With a physical pain in his chest he wanted Carlos, but he needed answers.

"Why, why spell me?"

"You couldn't see past 'Los. Even with the spell, that's why you still wanted to cuddle with him" Mal said.

"Mal, fuck. You know how close me and 'Los are, me aside, how could you do that to him?"

"I felt really bad at first, but then I had you and it didn't matter. I was fucking selfish, but I'm trying to fix it. I'll just fuck out of your lives if that's what you want but I couldn't keep going with the lies."

"Just, fuck off for a while. I need to think, right now I want to say I never want to see you again, but that isn't fair either. Just give me a few days." Jay said before turning to walk away.

He walked into his dorm, Carlos was laying on their bed in an old t-shirt and worn out pj bottoms. Jay felt his heart skip a beat and wondered how on earth he didn't notice Mal had drugged him. He slid onto the bed next to his best friend and let his arm fall around him. He let his head rest on Carlos's shoulder acting like he was looking at the pale boys book.

"Mal gave me a love potion, and the antidote. Wedding is off. I love you" Jay said softly in Carlos's ear. He smiled as the pale boys mask crumbled. Emotions flicked across his eyes, shock, anger and joy. Then he smiled, Jay wanted to jump for joy it felt like it had been decades since he saw a true smile.

"So I don't need to see that purple witch suck face with you anymore?" Carlos asked, his voice giving away just how angry he really was.

"Not unless you get magic and dye your hair purple." Jay smiled.

Carlos twisted under Jay's arm so he was flat on his back, Jay took the hint and straddled his hips, letting his arms support his weight he hovered over the freckled boy.

"You gonna kiss me, or just count my freckles" Carlos asked with a grin.

"Hundred and one, unless new ones appeared." Jay said right before he let his head drop down to kiss his one true love.

"If she drugged you how come you could still cuddle me and things, you shouldn't have been able to stand touching me."

"Whatever we have is more powerful than her stupid cookies. When I told you what I felt for her was different, I think that's what it was, the cookie was making the friendship I had with her feel like love, which left you as a friend because the magic couldn't just make me forget you."

"Makes sense. From now on no eating while drunk." Carlos smiled and kissed Jay again.

Jay let his forehead rest on Carlos's and started into his eyes, "I promise. If I ever even think about leaving you again force an antidote down my throat. I love you so fucking much it hurts."

"That's probably blue balls, I'm not even asking how you managed to fuck her, you're as gay as I am." Carlos joked.

"Good imagination" Jay said as their door banged open.

"Swear I'm gonna start locking that thing" He muttered.

"Mal just told us about the potion, Evie wanted to make sure you were both okay." Ben said, from just inside the door, Evie however walked over to the bed.

"Fantastic here, now if you'll kindly leave we have seven months to make up for" Carlos said, letting his mask fall into place. Evie laughed, "At least I know the mask will break soon, hopefully you keep dressing cute though. We'll see you tomorrow"

"You'll see us Monday for classes, maybe." Carlos said, letting his mouth roam along Jay's neck. Evie and Ben left the boys, Evie flipped the lock so once they left no one else could walk in.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mal, I knew she liked Jay, I didn't think it was anywhere near enough to magic him." Evie said.

"Mind if I come along? I'm no Jay, but I'd kinda like my girlfriend back." Ben said looking at the floor. Evie was surprised, she hadn't thought much about Ben in this whole mess. Mal had dumped him before her plan took effect, but it was because of her plan.

They walked into the dorm together. Mal was sitting on the couch in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt, her face hidden in her knees. Even from a distance Evie could see her shoulders shaking. Ben sat and looped his arm around her.

"Why are you here, I fucked you over too."

"People are able to love you without the help of a cookie" Ben said softly, "even if you don't love them back."

"I don't know what I feel anymore!" Mal whined. "I was so sure Jay was my true love, but then that stupid spell only half worked. The magic of guilt sucks. I just don't know anymore."

"I know you Isle kids are emotionally broken, it's fine. When you figure it out I'm here. Until then think of me as your personal teddy bear." Ben smiled

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Jay?" Evie asked, she wanted to wait but the question was killing her.

"So you could point out that he was totally lost in Carlos?" Mal said with venom.

"No, so we could all talk about it in a sane way that didn't involve magic. Jay may not be in love with you, but he does love you, or did. I can't say what might have happened, but it could have went a lot better than it did."

"I know, I fucked up and probably lost Jay forever from it."

"I doubt that" Ben said, "You four have some connection no one in Auradon ever will, I don't think even this is enough to break you up. Sure things are going to be awkward as hell, but I can't imagine you guys not being friends."

"Really?" Mal asked

"Really" Evie agreed.


End file.
